Brothers in Arms
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: Story about Hurley and my OC wave how they lost their parents and also mention more of my oc's reef, sea and coral.


**hey guys i know i havent did a story in a while so i made this one about Hurley and my OC wave and their life alone after their patrents died i hope you enjoy.**

Hurley was 10 and his older brother was 16 at the time they lost their parents at sea. Mrs Kane was 11 hours in labor with Wave, they loved their first son to bits. As Wave grew up he had blue hair like his father, he loved helping others also he was best friends with Reek Kane who had minty green hair. 7 years later came Hurley Mrs Kane was in labor 2 days the new baby adored Wave as he learn to walk and follow the older brother around.

But Hurley had pink hair, no one in the family had pink hair, not even their parents, not even their auntie Coral and Uncle sea. "No Hurley you cant touch that" Wave pulled his 4 year old brother away from the kettle. Wave being 11 looked out for his little brother. "Come on wave he is learning" Reef smiled.

Wave held him "I know he is but i dont want him getting hurt" he smiled and put the youngest down. Hurley walked to his cousin and smiled "See Hurley your not bad are ya your just learning" smiled Reef. Hurley smiled and clapped "yeah me happy" he smiled and walked to get his father's surf board.

Reef smiled "You gonna stop him surfing" he laughed. Wave sighed and looked "No im gonna surf when im older just like my dad" he smiled.

Hurley stood on the board and smiled "Look bro look reefie" he smiled. Wave smiled "Aww look at him" he smiled.

Later that day Mrs Kane and Mr kane were talking about going on a curise ship just them and not the boys "You sure wave will be ok" the mother looked at her husbund. The older male smiled "Of course he will hurley loves his older brother"

Wave overheard and went back to bed "Hurley...why you in my bed again you know you have the top bunk" he looked. Hurley looked up "I had a nightmare" he looked.

Wave sat near him and hugged him "What was the dream about" Wave stroked the pink boy hair. Hurley looked "Well about mom and dad that they died and i was taken away from you" Hurley looked. Wave smiled "Hey lil bro that might not even happen lil bro remember you have me i will always be here and so will mom and dad" he smiled as he tucked himself and Hurley in.

couple of years later the parents left to go on hoilday it was Just Hurley and Wave. "Hey Wave can we go to the sea today and surf" Hurley smiled.

Wave looked "Please wait Hurley its too early lets have breakfast first" he smiled. Hurley smiled and jumped up and down and watch Wave make breakfast. Wave cooked eggs and bacon and made a blue berry milkshake and placed them on the table.

Hurley ate all his breakfast and smiled and tried pulling Wave. "Bro let me clean up first" he smiled. Hurley sulked "As always you have to clean" he sulked.

Wave smiled and cleaned the plates and cups and looked out the window "Hey Hurley how about you get the beach stuff" he smiled. Hurley smiled and ran upstairs and got the beach stuff "GOT IT" he smiled.

Wave chuckled and help Hurley with the stuff and made their way to the beach. "Alright hurley im gonna teach you to surf" wave smiled. Hurley clapped "Yes alright" he smiled.

Wave helped the younger to surf and Hurley had the hang of it faster than a jackrabbit.

Wave clapped "ALRIGHT LIL BRO" he yelled.

After a long day at the beach the boys went home they saw their auntie Coral their "Aunt Coral" Wave looked at her "Whats up why you crying" he asked.

Coral looked at her two nephews and sighed "The boat your mom and dad went one sank they didnt make it we tried ringing them" she sighed.

Hurley broke down "NO NO MOMMY AND DADDY CANT DIE" he yelled.

Wave put an arm around Hurley "Lil bro its ok you still have me...i will be here" he told him.

Coral looked "Im sorry Wave, Hurley should come with me your only 16 he needs someone to help him" she told him.

Wave looked and held hurley "I will help him" he cried and hugged Hurley

 **thats it for now i hope you enjoyed**


End file.
